Operation get him back
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: It's my 45th story! My first M story! Patricia and Eddie broke up a long time ago but Patricia wants him back. What will she do? A little different then my usual but I like different. LEMONADE!


**Hey! I've never written M before but have always wanted to. I also have this story I'm posting soon and it's multi-chapter and it might have to be an M too. But I hope you enjoy my attempt at a lemon story.**

* * *

Patricia Williamson was hastily trying to find him. Her ex boyfriend. It had been three years since they broke up. He had already gotten married and had a kid but she craved him.

His essense. His whole personality. He was meant to be hers. Made for her. So she came to America, a place she has never been the fondest for. But he's here. It had been just her luck, it was raining. The night she wanted to make her move it had rained. Just her luck. But this was the only night she got, his wife was out with her friends and brought their daughter with her.

Patricia walked up to his house and knocked on the door. He opened and his eyes widened.

"Patricia?" He said in a whisper. She walked inside and dropped her jacket. His eyes widened again. She was in black and white corset.

"Hi, Eddie." She said.

"Wha-how?" He said. She walked sexily over to him.

"Didn't think you could just leave me behind?"

"Patricia, you dumped me."

"After, you cheated. Now it's the sluts turn to see what it feels like."

"I have a kid with her and I'm not losing my kid."

"Oh I have a plan for that." Patricia said batting her eyes.

"Patricia, are y-" Eddie started but stopped when Patricia pinned him to the wall smashing her lips onto his. Her legs wrapped around his torso. Eddie tried not to give in but honestly he missed her too. He couldn't help himself so he gave into the kiss. He was able to take her to his and his wife's bedroom.

Patricia's heart was racing. She had never felt like this before. She felt around for his pants. A huge swollen lump was there. She smirked against the heated kiss. She grabbed the lump which made him grunt. She slipped her hand into the pants and then the underwear.

Eddie groaned in happiness but thought '_I should be taking control'_. So he did just that. He slipped off the fitting corset. He bit his lip. She had on no bra. He took in her C-cups.

Patricia was profusely sweating. He had stopped the kiss which drove her mad.

"Are you going to just stare or do something with them?" She demanded in her thick and lust filled British accent.

"I'm getting to it." Eddie snapped. '_She needs to relax._ _I know what I'm doing'_ He thought. Sweat beaded his tan forehead. He finally decided to feel her. He grabbed her breast and started massaging them. Eddie's tongue flickered onto them, bringing a squeal to Patricia's lips. Eddie smirked against her breast and kept mouthing them. He bit onto her right one and then kissed it.

_'Just one more place he hasn't hit'_ Patricia thought. Well that's what she thought Eddie had a few more places to hit. He moved up to her neck and kissed all around. A few places he stopped and placed hickeys. Eventually he found the pressure point. He bit down on it for two minutes. Patricia screamed. It hurt so much. But she wanted it.

"Eddie, just fuck me! I'm done with this damn game!" She screamed.

"Just wait, I'm getting to it." Eddie said. Patricia tore off his shirt. His pants were already to his ankles.

"Boxers. Gone. NOW!" She demanded. Eddie obliged and slid them down. Patricia was practically jumping in excitment. Eddie started rubbing Patricia's thighs as he slid on top of her. His parts were laying on her stomach. She wanted it in her. Eddie took took his index finger and played with her folds. She was wet. Very very wet. Liquids dripped out of her parts. He felt around it and inside it. Patricia bit her lip to stop a scream.

When Eddie finished he slowly slid down. Their hips swayed in motion as he stayed inside the red head.

"Ahhh!" Patricia screamed as her body rocked.

"Am I hurting you?" Eddie asked suddenly stopped. Patricia nodded with tears flowing from her eyes. Eddie slowly removed his self from the crying girl. He wrapped his large arms around her small figure.

"I'm sorry, Trixie." He said caressing her soft face.

"It's ok." She said. He moved her into his bed under the sheets. He stayed on top still stroking her face.

"You said you were going to take care of my wife. What did you do?" He said.

"She's having the same night as us, with my friend." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Mmmhhm and I'm having Amber follow taking pictures so if you decide to divorce her then you can have a case to keep your money and daughter." She said. Eddie smirked. _'She really was cocky coming into this'_ He thought.

"And if I say no then what would you do?" He asked.

"Kill the bitch." She said.

"Well now you won't have to be a murderer." He said. Patricia smirked.

Her mission was done.


End file.
